tvdfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Rafael Waithe
Rafael Waithe jest młodym wilkołakiem oraz przybranym bratem i najlepszym przyjacielem Landona Kirby. Jego biologicznymi rodzicami są wilkołaczyca Lucia i Walt. Wyzwolił klątwę wilkołaka gdy spowodował wypadek samochodowy, w którym zginęła jego dziewczyna Cassie. W odcinku This is the Part Where You Run został przyjęty do Szkoły Salvatore. Rafael jest główną postacią w serialu Wampiry: Dziedzictwo. Wczesne lata życia Rafael urodził się u Walta i Lucii prawdopodobnie w Karolinie Północnej, Lucia była wilkołakiem, która rzuciła klątwę, służąc swojemu krajowi w Afganistanie. Z nieznanych powodów Lucia opuściła Walta po odkryciu, że jest w ciąży z jego dzieckiem. Jakiś czas po urodzeniu Rafael został oddany do adopcji. Jego przybrani rodzice wychowywali go aż do śmierci, a on został ponownie osierocony w wieku dziesięciu lat. Rafael jednak dorastał w niewiedzy o świecie nadprzyrodzonym. Późniejszym czasie prawdopodobnie dorastał w Atlancie, Jego kolejnymi przybranymi rodzicami zostali Hector i Maria Gonzales. Rafael również poznał tam przybranego brata jak i najlepszego przyjaciela Landona Kirby'ego, związał się także z dziewczyną Cassie. Jednak pewnego deszczowego wieczoru, Rafael pokłócił się z młodą kobietą, powodując w ten sposób wypadek w którym ta zgineła, Rafael w ten sam sposób również uruchomił klątwę wilkołaka. Wampiry: Dziedzictwo |-|Sezon 1= |-|Sezon 2= Wygląd zewnętrzny Rafael jest młodym bardzo przystojnym mężczyzną o wysokiej posturze i atletycznej i wysportowanej budowie ciała. Jego oczy mają kolor ciemnobrązowy a włosy czarne krótkie , które się lekko falują. Na ogół Rafael nosi ciemną odzież lecz także wybiera jasne kolory. Jednak najczęściej można go zauważyć noszącego szkolny mundurek. W swojej wilczej formie Rafael przemienia się w wilka, który posiada czarne futro i ma typowe jak dla wilkołaka żółte oczy. Osobowość Rafael jest bardzo impulsywnym nowo przemienionym wilkołakiem przez to może stać się niebezpieczny. Żyje w ciągłej walce ze swoimi emocjami i demonami z przeszłości, które nękały go w dzieciństwie. Lecz w połączeniu z jego lojalności i dobroci serca stara się panować nad swoim gniewem i być dobrym człowiekiem. Zdolności *'Szybka regeneracja' - wilkołaki posiadają nadludzkie zdolności regeneracyjne, co oznacza, że jeśli się kiedykolwiek zostaną zranieni, ich rany niemal natychmiast się zagoją. Jak wampiry, mogą uleczyć się z najbardziej ciężkich urazów, w porównaniu jednak jest to wolniejszy proces. *'Nadprzyrodzona szybkość' - wilkołaki są o wiele szybsze od ludzi. Niektóre wilkołaki okazują się być tak samo szybkie jak wampiry, a inne nie. W postaci wilka ich prędkość jest większa. *'Nadprzyrodzona siła' - wilkołaki są znacznie silniejsze od ludzi. W ludzkiej formie nie są aż tak silne jak wampiry, jednak podczas pełni są wstanie je pokonać. *'Nadprzyrodzone zmysły' - wilkołaki mają niezwykle rozwinięte zmysły węchu, wzroku, smaku oraz słuchu. Niektóre wilkołaki są w większym stopniu wyczulone na jeden z tych zmysłów, jak np. Jules, która potrafiła wytropić wampira lub Tyler, który w kawie wyczuł werbenę, co jest rzadko spotykane ponieważ kawa dobrze izoluje smak werbeny. *'Nadprzyrodzona zręczność' - wilkołaki mają nadludzką zręczność. Mogą skakać, wspinać się, rzucać lub biegać niesamowicie szybko bez żadnego trudu czy wyczerpania. *'Niezwykła odporność' - wilkołaki przechodzą przez więcej traum niż ludzie, chociażby podczas pełni, gdy doznają urazów w trakcie przemiany. Ich ciało przystosowane jest do ogromnego bólu. Podczas intensywnego wysiłku nie odczuwają nagłego zmęczenia. *'Ugryzienie wilkołaka' - ugryzienie wilkołaka jest śmiertelne dla wampira, lecz nie dla pierwotnego. Jeśli jednak wilkołak ugryzie pierwotnego, to ugryziony doświadczy halucynacji i innych efektów ubocznych. *'Złość' - kiedy wilkołak jest wściekły, jego gniew zwiększa siłę oraz inne umiejętności w krótkim czasie, co daje im przewagę nad wampirem. *'Zmiennokształtność' - podczas pełni księżyca, przemieniają się w wilki. *'Wykrywanie kłamstwa' - wilkołaki są w stanie wykryć kłamstwo. Słabości *'Dekapitacja' - oderwanie lub obcięcie głowy wilkołaka spowoduje natychmiastową śmierć. *'Wyrwanie serca' - wyrwanie serca wilkołakowi spowoduje trwałą śmierć. *'Tojad' - kiedy wilkołak spożyje tojad staje się osłabiony i rozgorączkowany. Wilkołak może zostać spalony, jeśli tojad ma kontakt ze skórą. *'Urządzenie Gilberta' - jest to urządzenie, które powoduje ból u wilkołaka. *'Złamanie karku' - złamanie karku wilkołaka spowoduje natychmiastową śmierć. *'Czary' - czarownice znają czary, które powodują eksplodowanie naczyń krwionośnych wilkołaka. Relacje Landon Kirby London jest przybranym bratem oraz najlepszym przyjacielem Rafaela. On jaki i Landon często powtarzają, że mają tylko siebie. London był przy bracie gdy ten przechodził przez przemianę w wilkołaka. Razem także uciekli ze Szkoły Salvatore, jednak wspólnie postanowili wrócić do niej. Gdy rada uczniów, do której należał Rafael musiała zdecydować o tym czy Landon pozostanie w szkole, wilkołak próbował przekonać innych członków rady by Landon mógł zostać w szkole. Obecnie razem mieszkają i uczą się w szkole. Hope Mikaleson Rafael po raz pierwszy spotyka Hope po tym jak ona wraz z Alarckiem przybywają by pomóc w przemianie w wilkołaka Rafaelowi i uratować go i Landona z kościołą. Gdy Rafael, Hope i Alaric poszukują zaginionego Landona natykają się na smoka i by go pokonać łączą swoje siły. Po tym incydencie Rafael zaprzyjaźnia się z nią, Hope pomaga mu nawet w nauce tańca przed urodzinową imprezą Lizzie i Josie. W What Was Hope Doing In Your Dreams? śni o pocałunku z Hope i o byciu z nią i uświadamia sobie, że jest w nie zakochany. Gdy Landon i Hope zostają parą Rafael jest zazdrosny o przyjaciela lecz nie chcę ingerować i chce by jego Landon był w końcu szczęśliwy. Cassie Cassie była dziewczyną Rafaela oraz miłością jego życia. Chłopak wielokrotnie powtarza, że mimo iż Cassie nie żyje to on nadal jest w niej zakochany. Ich związek został przerwany przez tragiczny wypadek samochodowy, który spowodował Rafael i, w którym zginęła dziewczyna. Rafael wielokrotnie obwinia się za śmierć ukochanej. Lizzie Saltzman |thumb|220x220pxRafael poznaję Lizzie od razu po jego przybyciu do Szkoły Salvatore. Lizzie wraz z jej siostrą bliźniaczką Josie oprowadzają nowego ucznia po szkole. Lizzie nie ukrywa przed Rafaelem jej uczuć wobec niego i próbuję z nim flirtować lecz chłopak odrzuca jej zaloty co powoduję atak furii u dziewczyny. Mimo tego, że Rafael daje jasno do zrozumienia dziewczynie, że nie jest nią zainteresowany Lizzie nie odpuszcza. W odcinku Malivore nastolatkowie zbliżają się do siebie, a nazajutrz Lizzie proponuje Rafaelowi by był jej partnerem podczas jej i Josi imprezy urodzinowej. Rafal podczas tańca z Lizzie mówi jej, że spanie z nią było błędem. Josie Saltzman Rafael poznaje Josie od razu po jego przybyciu do Szkoły Salvatore. Josie wraz z jej siostrą bliźniaczką Lizzie oprowadzają nowego ucznia po szkole. Josie przyznaje, że miedzy Lizzie a Rafaelem może powstać romantyczna relacja, co bardzo zasmuca dziewczynę ponieważ jej także Rafael wpadł w oko. Ponownie Raf i Josie spotykają się na szkolnej imprezie i podczas rozmowy zaprzyjaźniają się. W odcinku ''Hope is Not the Goal'', ''Josie powstrzymuje Rafaela przed brutalną bójką z wilkołakami. Josie znajduję Rafaela w opuszczonym domu dziewczyna widząc, że wilkołak jest zdenerwowany postanawia nie zostawiać go samego lecz pomaga mu się uspokoić. Krótko po tych wydarzeniach Rafael i Josie zostają schwytani przez sieć pająka Arachne.thumb|220x220px|Josie pobiera moc od Rafaela przez pocałunek Josie w celu uratowania ich pobiera magie od wilkołaka przez pocałunek. Dziewczyna przeprasza wilkołaka za to co zrobiła, lecz on mówi jej, że nie musi za to przepraszać. Po walce z pająkiem Josie pomaga Rafaelowi odnaleźć się wśród watahy wilkołaków w szkole. Wystąpienia Sezon 2 *''You Remind Me of Someone I Used to Know'' *''Since When Do You Speak Japanese?'' *''Screw Endgame'' *''That's Nothing I Had to Remember'' *''It Will All Be Painfully Clear Soon Enough'' *''This Christmas Was Surprisingly Violent'' Sezon 1 *''This is the Part Where You Run'' *''Some People Just Want To Watch The World Burn'' *''We're Being Punked, Pedro'' *''Hope is Not the Goal'' *''Malivore'' *''Mombie Dearest *''Death Keeps Knocking On My Door *''What Was Hope Doing In Your Dreams? *''We're Gonna Need A Spotlight *''Let's Just Finish the Dance *''I'll Tell You a Story *''There's Always a Loophole }} Ciekawostki *Jest pierwszym wilkołakiem, który pojawił się w ''Wampiry: Dziedzictwo''.'' *W odcinku [[Where You Left Your Heart|''Where You Left Your Heart]]'' ''Landon ujawnił, że Rafael nie jest katolikiem. Galeria Kategoria:Wampiry: Dziedzictwo: Postacie główne Kategoria:Postacie męskie Kategoria:Wilkołaki Kategoria:Uczniowie Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted